Nightmares Witness Futures
by Nekomata-17
Summary: What is Kagome seeing? Is it real? Illusion or reality? Read and find out. Im not good with summaries so just read. Rated PG13 just in case.
1. Is it to be?

Disclaimer: Im sorry to say that I do not own InuYasha. So you can't sue! No, the real owner is Rumiko Takahashi… Anyways, that's all

Okay im sorry I haven't been uploading my other story "Vengeance of the Inu and Neko", ive just been swamped with homework. Im posting this story because it came to me one night while I was baby-sitting, and I just had to write it. Anyways im almost finished my third chapter of my other story, so until then, please enjoy this knew story that I have created, and by the way, this one will not take so long to update, because I am almost done the second chapter although I won't post it for another few days, as I said before, ive been swamped…. Damn school…. You wait someday school will no longer exist and then I can write all I want!! Hey I can dream can't i? Anyways enjoy this new story 'Nightmares Witness Futures'

Nekomata-17

Nightmares Witness Futures

Chapter One

Is it to be?

It was a dark night, the stars shone brightly as Kagome gazed upon them through the trees as she rested in her sleeping bag. She shifted her gaze to the campsite around her. Shippo lay cuddled beside her, once in a while his tail would twitch, and a mumbling, followed by snoring, which made Kagome smile lovingly at him.

'_He looks at me like a mother, and I am honored to have him as my son_.' Kagome smiled to herself. She looked beyond Shippo towards the sleeping forms across from the fire. There rested Sango's and Miroku's sleeping forms along with Kirara, who was curled up against Sango's chest.

Kagome lied there, feeling happy that she had people she cared for. Sango had become like a protective, older sister, while Miroku, like a perverted, lecherous, older brother. Kagome had to smile to herself, even though Sango denied ever liking Miroku, she knew Sango loved him. While Miroku 'touched' other women, somehow Kagome knew he only did it to get Sango jealous. Actually now that she thought about it, Miroku hadn't really gone after any other woman, except Sango, for weeks.

'_I wonder how long it will be before I have a niece!_' Kagome giggled to herself, although quietly as to not wake the others.

Kagome looked around the camp once more, looking for the one she secretly loved with all her heart. Her heart fell when she didn't find him. Her eyes drifted toward the night sky, where she caught sight of the soul stealers she was expecting to see, fly across the sky. She knew where he went, he went to see _her_. InuYasha, the man who unknowingly stole her heart, went to see Kagome's own incarnation. InuYasha's first love, Kikyo.

Kagome's smile faded as she recalled many occasions where Kikyo tried to drag InuYasha to hell with her, and when Kikyo tried so many times to kill Kagome. Yet no matter what, InuYasha kept going back to her.

As memories continued to flash before her eyes, a single tear ran down her cheek. Kagome slipped out of her sleeping bag, trying not to disturb the little kitsune. She walked out of the small clearing of the camp into the forest, though stopping abruptly. She hesitated whether going to the scene that she knew would break her heart, or stay at the camp where her heart will ache.

'_I know it's spying but I… I have to realize the fact that he will never love me. Maybe I should just end it now. Let InuYasha have Kikyo help him find the jewel shards, that way… he and I can get on with our lives. He can wish K-Kikyo back to life when the jewel is finished…. And I… I can go back to my era and hopefully move on with my life._' _Not._

With her mind made up, Kagome set out, following the direction at which the soul stealers went.

Kagome walked a little ways before coming to a clearing. There she saw the sight that made her heart drop. Surrounded by the ghostly soul stealers were InuYasha and Kikyo in a loving embrace, each seeming complete now that they were together. Kagome didn't realize she was crying until she put a hand to her cheek.

'_I need to get over him and stop the tears._' Kagome stood up, although still making sure she couldn't be seen, and was about to walk back to the camp when she heard the voice she really didn't want to hear at that moment.

"Kagome…" Kagome froze as she registered whose voice that was. She turned around to find InuYasha standing only a few feet away from her. As she looked into his eyes, she could feel a sense of realization, of determination, that somewhat confused her.

"Kagome." This time it was Kikyo's turn to speak. "It is time you return from whence you came."

Kagome looked from InuYasha to Kikyo with a shocked expression.

"But…" Kagome tried desperately to say something but she was too stunned to get anything out. "I don't want to return to my era yet!" Kagome cried after finally finding her voice.

InuYasha began to step forward.

"That's not what she meant Kagome." As InuYasha came closer, Kagome could only stand in place with her face showing confusion. Then in the coldest voice she ever heard InuYasha use, InuYasha answered the screaming questions that were flooding Kagome's head. Though it was not the answer she wanted to hear.

"It's time you give Kikyo back her soul, all of it." Kagome gasped as she registered what InuYasha was saying.

"No… you, you can't mean that InuYasha… I-I'm your friend!" Kagome's face was streaked with tears.

"Feh." InuYasha scoffed, turning his head. "The only reason I let you live this long was because you can see the jewel shards, and also, you just reminded me of Kikyo. My true love." Kagome's heart broke. "Fool, we were never friends."

Kagome didn't realize that while InuYasha was talking to her, Kikyo was notching an arrow in her bow, readying it to fly towards its destination. Kagome's heart.

InuYasha moved aside to give Kagome a view of Kikyo who now had her bow and arrow ready.

Kagome was ready to turn around and run when a hand grabbed her arm, holding her in place.

"One more thing." InuYasha replied with a smirk, tightening his grip on her wrist until his claws caused her to bleed. "I believe this belongs to us." He said while reaching toward her chest and snatching the remaining jewel shards Kagome had.

And with that, he shoved her out of the way, and before Kagome could react, she felt pain through her chest. She looked down at the arrow that had now pierced her heart.

Kagome looked up, her vision becoming black and blurry. The last thing she saw left her broken. InuYasha had his arms around Kikyo's waist, while smiling at Kagome before everything went black.

"NOOO!"

"NOOO!" Kagome's eyes sprung open, sweat was visible on her face, eyes blurred with tears. Kagome wiped her eyes before she looked at her surroundings. Shippo was curled next to her, him, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara all still asleep.

'_But what about…_' Kagome turned her gaze to the trees, desperately searching the hanyou. All she saw were vacant trees. Worries began to cloud Kagome's mind.

'_Was it all a dream? Or was it a premonition_?' Either way, Kagome was too frightened to find out anything.

Kagome slowly stood up. '_Would InuYasha really k-kill me? Does he realize that he's my friend, that I'm his friend?_' Kagome wasn't sure if she wanted any of those questions answered. She began walking towards the area at which her nightmare indicated, but soon stopped.

'_No… what if what happened in my dream is what is to come!_' Her eyes stung from unshed tears, as she remembered her vision. She couldn't shake the look of coldness that InuYasha had shown her. How worthless she felt when standing at his feet.

She couldn't bear to know if it was true or not. Suddenly there was rustling behind her. When she sprinted the other way, it wasn't because she was scared, she just didn't want to deal with what she knew was a demon. She ran and ran and ran, past the campsite where the others rested, running through the trees. She didn't know where she was going, all she could think of was wanting to get away.

When she stopped, she realized she was at the God Tree where she first met InuYasha and freed him from Kikyo's spell. She and the others had camped not too far from the village. Kagome figured she would come here. If she went to the village or down the well, she would be asked questions she would rather not answer at the moment.

She couldn't take it anymore, were her dreams telling her what is to happen? Did InuYasha really not care for her at all? There was only one thing Kagome knew she wanted to do just then. She sat down at the base of the God Tree, and cried. She didn't care if anyone came and saw her, not that anyone would, for it was past midnight.

It seemed like hours before Kagome finally stopped crying. Her eyes were red and puffy from sobbing, and her cheeks were streaked with tears.

"You baka!" Kagome inwardly groaned as she recognized the male, gruff voice. "What are you doing out here alone?" InuYasha asked as he stomped towards Kagome to get a better look at her. He sniffed the air and smelt water and salt. '_Tears?_'

"Kagome what's with the tears?" InuYasha asked more softly this time.

Kagome looked up, she was shocked that he seemed to be worried about her. She was even more shocked when she looked at his face. His face and eyes showed worry.

"I'm fine InuYasha." Kagome said with a small smile.

"Fine my ass! You run out alone when a demon could have killed you!" InuYasha yelled, his fists at his side. Kagome turned her head to keep InuYasha from seeing her small smile.

'_Maybe he does care about me!_' Kagome thought happily to herself.

"Plus!" InuYasha yelled, indicating he was not yet finished. "We could have lost the jewel to some demon!" Immediately Kagome's smile vanished. '_Maybe not._'

InuYasha saw her frown and knew that he had said the wrong thing.

Kagome sadly got on to her feet and began walking slowly towards the campsite. Her head was swimming with thoughts, all coming back to what InuYasha thought of her.

'_Well that explains his concern, he was only worried about the jewel._' Kagome thought angrily, though had her head down in sadness, while InuYasha walked behind her, but kept some distance between them.

'_He wouldn't care if I died! As long as he had his precious jewel!'_Tears stung her eyes and threatened to fall, but she wouldn't let them, not while InuYasha was there, he would just insult her even more. Her eyes became more blurry.

'_No! I will not let them fall, I have to be strong!_' Kagome thought to herself as she continued walking.

Meanwhile InuYasha was walking behind her, keeping a close eye on her, wondering what made her so sad. Suddenly his nose caught a familiar salty scent.

'_Tears again? Only there faint, meaning Kagome is not letting them fall… What is she hiding? What happend to her_'

A/N: Sooo? What did you think? Did I trick you at the beginning, did u really think InuYasha would do that? Hehe.. im so evil! Anyways, please R&R and tell me what you think, flames are welcome. Although no throwing sharp objects! whimpers im still healing from the last incident… Anyways until next time! Cya!!!!!

Nekomata-17


	2. Troubles

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!! Rumiko Takahashi does Dammit!!! 

Nekomata-17

* * *

When Kagome and Inuyasha made it back to the camp, Kagome went straight to her sleeping bag, while Inuyasha studied her movements; he seemed to be trying to figure out something. Finally, he began walking towards Kagome.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked softly, sitting down beside Kagome's figure. She was sitting in her sleeping bag.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome said in a defeated tone. She looked up and noticed Inuyasha gazing intently on her.

"Why did you run into the forest? Did something scare you?"

'_You could say that...'_ Kagome thought. "I… I just had a weird dream… it kind of creped me out, so I went for a walk." It was partly true.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kagome didn't know why he cared so much, though she did know she didn't want to talk about.

"Please Inuyasha, I just want to rest." Kagome replied and with that, laid down in her sleeping bag. Inuyasha sat there wondering what was troubling Kagome so much.

Finally, letting it go, he made himself comfortable in the nearest tree, and fell asleep. Kagome on the other hand, couldn't sleep; she did not want to see anymore of what might come to be.

* * *

The next day went uneventful, except when the gang ran into a fight with a demon, collecting two jewel shards.

Kagome spent the day trying her hardest to avoid Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku wondered if anything happened between Inuyasha and Kagome, but thought it better if they just stayed out of this one.

_( I know it goes a little fast here, but during the day isn't really important.)_

Soon evening came, as Kagome and Sango got dinner ready, Inuyasha perched himself in a tree, thinking about what is going on with Kagome. Before he had a chance to wander into his thoughts, Sango called him down for dinner. As dinner went a long, Kagome refused to look at Inuyasha, and everyone else was getting frustrated with lack of speech between Inuyasha and Kagome.

As dinner came to an end and Sango and Kagome finished cleaning up dinner, Sango asked Kagome to join her at the hot springs. Kagome grabbed her bathing supplies and walked towards the hot springs. Leaving Miroku, Inuyasha, and the sleeping Kitsune back at the campsite.

"And don't even think about peeking, Monk!" Sango called behind her as she and Kagome continued walking. Miroku sighed as the comment reached his ears.

Miroku turned his gaze towards Inuyasha, his face showing complete seriousness

"So Inuyasha, what is it that causes you and Kagome to discontinue speaking to one another…"

* * *

Soon Kagome and Sango reached the hot springs. They were soon undressed and in the water, while Kirara sat on land, keeping an ear out for any peeping toms. As soon as Sango and Kagome were relaxed, Sango shifted her gaze to Kagome who now had her eyes closed in complete relaxation.

"Kagome." With her name said, Kagome opened her eyes to look at Sango. "Why are you and Inuyasha no longer speaking to one another was there another argument?"

Kagome looked away, not really wanting to answer anything regarding that topic.

"It's nothing Sango." Kagome replied, but could tell Sango wasn't going to believe any of it. Sango noticed her discomfort, but didn't budge, she wanted to help Kagome, but she needed to know what happened in order to do so.

"Kagome, don't hide it from me, and by the way you are a terrible liar." Sango replied with a small smirk. Kagome huffed in defeat, knowing Sango was never going to let it go.

'_Might as well tell her now…' _"Well Sango, it may kind of sound stupid, but…"

* * *

Miroku continued to watch Inuyasha until he gave an answer. Miroku sighed; figuring he wouldn't get an answer, until the hanyou beside him finally spoke up.

"To tell you the truth Miroku, I really don't know why Kagome is avoiding me." Inuyasha answered thoughtfully. "It started last night though, I know that."

"What makes you say that, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, his face showing slight confusion and concern.

"Well," Inuyasha began. "I had gone for a walk while the rest of you were asleep, when I came back, Kagome was gone. So I followed her scent and found her, I could smell tears as I came nearer, when I asked what was wrong, she said nothing, and just started walking back to camp. That's where she told me she had a weird dream."

As Inuyasha finished, Miroku was a little shocked, Inuyasha never really shared anything with anyone, and here he was telling Miroku. He soon snapped out of those thoughts, and returned to the ones concerning Kagome. Suddenly, Miroku had an idea.

"Inuyasha, this is just a theory, but what if what Kagome dreamt, concerned you, something you may have done in the dream." Inuyasha looked to Miroku in question. "Just hear me out Inuyasha. She has been avoiding only you, and she always seemed to be lost in thought, what do you think?"

* * *

"Kagome, you don't think he would actually do that, would you?" Sango asked as Kagome finished telling her about the dream. She couldn't believe what she was hearing and now knew why she had been avoiding Inuyasha.

Kagome looked down sadly, remembering all the times Inuyasha has insulted her, called her a shard detector, and left her for Kikyo.

"Honestly, Sango, I don't know what to think anymore." Kagome replied, her voice low, and full of sadness, and Sango could hear every bit of it. Kagome didn't want to be here anymore, all she wanted to do was be somewhere else, where there was no Inuyasha.

"Um, Sango?" Sango looked to her friend with gentle eyes. "Would it be okay with you if I borrowed Kirara, and went home for tonight, besides, the well is not that far away." Kagome asked Sango with pleading eyes.

Sango sighed, she knew that her friend's heart ached, and knew she didn't want to be around Inuyasha for a while.

'_I still don't get how Kagome would ever think Inuyasha would ever betray her like that.' _"Don't worry Kagome, right after we're done our bath, we can go back and pack your things. I think Kirara would happily take you." Sango said with a small smile. When that was said, Kirara stepped into view of the two women and meowed, agreeing with the future arrangement.

"Thanks, you guys are the best." Kagome said with a smile. _'I'm really sorry guys, but I just need some time alone to think…' _

* * *

Inuyasha thought about what Miroku said. _'That would make the most sense. Why else would she be avoiding me for? I would just like to know what she dreamt.' _

There was a sound of moving, and Inuyasha turned too watch as Miroku lay back against a tree. 'It's getting pretty dark.' InuYasha looked to the sky, watching the pink, orange, and yellows colours vanish with the sun as it set. Inuyasha got up and began walking toward the forest.

"Where are you going Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, looking from where he sat Indian style against a tree.

"Just for a walk." It was the only response given before he walked into the forest.

* * *

Sango and Kagome returned to camp to find a sleeping kitsune and neko, while Miroku leaned against a tree, gazing into the fire. Kagome noted that Inuyasha wasn't around. Half of her was glad, for now she could go home without having him yell at her, but the other half was afraid of where he might be at.

'_Come on girl, snap out of it. Sango's right, he wouldn't betray me like that would he?_' No matter how many times Kagome told herself that, she couldn't help but feel unconvinced. '_I just want to go home, be away from everything… from him_.' Kagome looked towards Sango, only to find Sango looking straight at her and give a slight nod of her head.

"Kirara." Kirara woke to find her master calling her name. She stretched and walked towards Sango. "Kirara, will you please give Kagome a ride to the well?" Kirara gave a quick meow before letting the fire consume her, bringing her form to her fighting form.

Kagome quickly climbed onto her back. "You'll get through it Kagome, I know it." Kagome looked down at her best friend before Kirara raced through the sky.

"So, Lady Kagome is leaving us once again? Would there be a specific reason behind that Sango?" Miroku asked although already knowing the answer to that.

"What would make you sa-" Sango began until she felt a certain someone's hand on her behind. "Hentai!" Sango turned around cursing beneath her breath, leaving an unconscious Miroku with a hand mark on his face.

_(Sorry I wanted some humor in there)_

* * *

Kirara landed softly before the well, lowering her body so Kagome could get off. Kagome walked to the well but sat at the lip of the well. Kagome sighed as she tried to gather her thoughts together. Suddenly there was something nuzzling her side. She looked to see Kirara nuzzling her side softly, while letting out a small whimper.

"I'm fine Kirara, though I appreciate your worrying, you can return to Sango and Miroku. I'll be fine now." Kagome reassured Kirara, caressing the top of Kirara's head with her hand. When she stopped the action, Kirara slowly walked the direction from which they came and took off into the sky.

Kagome sat there for a little while, lost in thought.

'_Having this dream makes me wonder what will happen when all this is over. Will Inuyasha try to get rid of me? I know he could never love me, but I have to stay here. I have friends here, I have a son here! Shippo needs me here!'_ Kagome couldn't bear to think of what could happen. Her eyes became blurry, tears threatened to fall. But before they could fall, she got up from the lip of the well, grabbed her bag that was lying beside her, and jumped into the well. Kagome traveled through the familiar blue mist, finally her feet touched ground. When she looked up, she recognized the roof of the well house.

'_I'm back.' _Kagome climbed up the rope ladder. She left the well house heading to her front door. Before she entered, she wiped away any trace of tears that were on her cheeks. She hadn't realized she had cried at all, until she felt the wetness on her face. _'I really don't want mama to be worried if I come in with tears.'_ Kagome dried her face and put on her best fake smile before entering the house.

"I'm home mama." Kagome called into the house but there was no answer. _'I wonder where everyone is.'_ Kagome walked into the kitchen only to find a note on the kitchen table.

_Kagome,_

_Hey, if you're reading this it means that I, Gramps, and Souta are gone. Aunt Yume invited us for the weekend, sorry you couldn't make it. We will be home on Monday, and if you need anything Aunt Yume's number is on the fridge. I hope you're doing well in the Feudal Era. Hope to see you soon._

_Love Mama._

Kagome sighed; she was relieved to know that she didn't have to fake smile anymore.

'_Well since they're gone, it's time for a nice long bath.'_ Kagome thought to herself while heading upstairs to the bathroom.

* * *

Inuyasha walked back to the camp site to find Sango and Miroku resting by the fire. Shippo was still asleep, cuddled by the fire.

'_Wait, where's Kagome?'_ He was about to voice his concerns when Kirara came from the sky. As she reached the ground she transformed into her kitten state, and curled herself next to Shippo by the fire. _'Huh? Where did Kirara go?'_ He was beginning to become confused.

"Oi! Sango, Miroku." Both of them turned their gaze to Inuyasha. "Where's Kagome?"

No one spoke and Inuyasha was losing his patience. "Hello!"

"She went home Inuyasha." Sango replied while gazing into the burning flames of the camp fore.

"She went home!" Inuyasha couldn't understand what was wrong with Kagome.

"Yes, Inuyasha." Miroku replied, looking up at Inuyasha.

'_Why didn't she tell me? What did she see in her dream that disturbed her so much?'_ That was Inuyasha's last thought before heading toward the forest.

"Inuyasha? Where are you going?" Miroku called from the camp. He never got an answer as Inuyasha leapt into the trees.

Inuyasha raced through the trees until he finally came upon his destination. He looked down at the bone eaters well, and without a second thought, jumped into the well, venturing through the familiar blue mist before his feet met the bottom of the well, looking up to see the ceiling of the well house.

In one leap, Inuyasha rose from the well and landed in front of the well house door.

'_I need to figure out what happened to Kagome._' He silently opened the well house door and crept along the shrine rounds before silently leaping on the ledge of Kagome's window. It was very late, and as suspected, Kagome was asleep in her bed.

As silently as he could, Inuyasha slid open Kagome's window and hopped down onto the carpet, landing directly beside Kagome's bed.

Inuyasha crouched motionless as he watched Kagome sleep. Her eyes were closed, her lips slightly parted.

'_Beautiful_.' Inuyasha thought as he brushed tendrils of hair away from her face.

Suddenly, Kagome's eyebrows furrowed and small whimpers emitted from her as she began to toss and turn. Tears began to fall from her still closed eyes.

"No…. s-stop..." Kagome mumbled in her sleep.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered. Suddenly the scent of fear wafted under his nose.

'_What's happening!?_' "Kagome!"

* * *

'_No! Please! Don't do this again!' Kagome fought, trying to keep herself conscience after getting pierced by the arrow. 'Why! Why must you do this to me?' Kagome clutched her chest, she was losing breath and fast. She tried desperately to not look up because she knew what she was going to see. Tears formed in her eyes._

_Whatever reason she did it, she will never know. She wasn't sure if the dream was making her do this, or if it was her own will, but she looked up. She knew her heart broke again. He was with her again. Inuyasha with Kikyo in his arms. He was looking down on her, smiling. _

'_NOOO!' It was all she could do before the darkness took over._

* * *

"NOOO!" Kagome opened her eyes only to come to face glowing amber ones. She couldn't define whether this was her dream or not. In fear she sat up while moving away from the one in front of her and buried herself against the wall beside her bed, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them while hiding her head between her arms. She rocked herself back and forth, sobbing into her pajama sleeves. She muttering to herself, telling herself it was never real, the dream was not real.

Inuyasha was stunned as he crouched next to her bed. '_Is she…. Afraid of me_?'

"Kagome?" Kagome hesitantly brought her head up. But averted her eyes. "Kagome, look at me." Kagome still refused to look. Then Kagome said something so quietly that even with his demonic hearing, Inuyasha had to strain his ears to hear.

"Please… don't let her hurt me…" Inuyasha was so confused. He couldn't tell if she was talking to herself or to him.

After waiting a couple seconds, Inuyasha moved onto the bed in a sitting position beside Kagome, before gently lifting her and sitting her in his lap. Kagome rested her head against his shoulder while Inuyasha stroked her hair, his other arm wrapped tightly around her, his hand resting on the small of her back.

"Kagome, tell me who you do not want hurting you." Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear. Kagome was now almost fully awake, but couldn't bear to say the name that tormented her. She just wanted to stay like this in Inuyasha's arms.

'_Wait, why is he here?_' "Inuyasha? Why are you here?" Kagome whispered.

"Never mind why I am here. Please, answer my question." Inuyasha answered back, still stroking Kagome's hair.

"K-kikyo…" Kagome could barely utter the word, she was afraid that Inuyasha would suddenly remember her and leave Kagome, only to go to her. Kagome waited for his arms to slack. She waited to be pushed off his lap and be left in the room alone. But nothing came, it seemed to only make Inuyasha hold her tighter.

"Is that what you saw in your dream, Kikyo hurting you?" Inuyasha asked, confused yet curious at what Kagome was getting at. Kagome hesitantly nodded her head. Inuyasha's eyes softened as he gazed at the innocent girl in his arms.

"Kagome… is that what happened in your dream?" Inuyasha asked, already knowing the answer. Kagome looked up at him in question.

Inuyasha sighed. "I figured it out when you were yelling in your sleep. Kagome, tell me what happened in your dream."

Kagome looked away before shaking her head slowly. Inuyasha slowly and gently grasped her chin and made her look at him.

"Please Kagome; I want to know what you see that troubles you so much." Kagome turned her head out of his grasp.

'_Should I tell him…_?'

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think, im sorry I haven't been updating. School has been such a drag lately, and I've been trying to finish some school work, projects…. Yeah I know, lame excuse… anyways, im almost done this story, so please keep the reviews coming!!

**Reviews:**

**Cute Miko:** I know I was evil at doing this, but it kept you reading right? Anyways, im glad you like my story.

**Guardian of the Hell Gate:** Hey, im glad your likin' my story so far. I will try to watch the grammar though. .

**Possum Girl:** Thankx!!

**Mikkasura:** Thank you! And don't worry, I will keep writing!

**Inuyashasgurl4563:** Hey, im glad I kept you interested, and im happy to know that you think it's awesome, I don't know if this chapter was as good as the first. It was strange on how I even created the first chappie. ; Anyways, I still hope your liking this story!!


	3. Truths

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, though I wish that I did... but no... The true owner, who I am forever grateful for, is none other than Rumiko Takahashi.

Nightmares Witness Futures

Nekomata-17

Truths

Kagome looked away before shaking her head slowly. Inuyasha slowly and gently grasped her chin and made her look at him.

"Please Kagome; I want to know what you see that troubles you so much." Kagome turned her head out of his grasp.

'_Should I tell him…_?'

* * *

'_I… I can't… I don't want him to be mad at me…'_ Kagome thought. She still couldn't believe that he was here, holding her close. In truth she was too scared to tell him, afraid that if she did, Inuyasha, the comforting, might all be fake, that this was just another fantasy. She was afraid that if she said anything, that this fantasy might break, and fall apart. Leaving her to wake up and feel broken yet again.

Kagome was so lost in thought that she almost didn't feel the rough, yet gentle hand hold her cheek, gently turning her head towards the man she secretly loved. She almost gasped as she looked into his eyes. Inside those deep amber eyes she could see his emotions like an open book. Concern, worry, and there was one other. It looked like… love? No, it can't be… but if it is… could this be the dream she was so worried was not real. Before she could continue deeper into her thoughts, the person in front of her spoke.

"Kagome… please… I need to know what you're so scared of. Remember how I said I would always protect you? Well I need to know what it is you're afraid of before I can protect you." Inuyasha spoke in a low whisper.

'_I… I need to tell him… please, Kami, be on my side tonight.'_ "Inuyasha… I want to tell you… but please… promise me you won't be mad at me?" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with pleading eyes, which Inuyasha noticed were becoming watery.

With his hand still on her cheek, he gently rubbed her cheek gently, looking down at the action he was making before once again looking in her teary eyes.  
"Kagome, I promise I won't get mad at you." Inuyasha then put his arms around her and pulled her against his chest. He didn't know why he did it, but he felt that she needed it. He gave a small smile when Kagome buried her face into his chest.

'_Well here it goes...'_ Kagome took a deep breath before recalling her dream. "I… awoke from the sleeping inside the campsite we made. I was reflecting on everyone and how much they meant to me. Shippo, like a son, Sango like a sister, Miroku like a brother… I looked up to find you but you were gone…" Kagome closed her eyes and bowed her head slightly. She tried desperately to stop the tears from falling. So far, she was winning. "I knew where you had gone… but I didn't want to admit it. But for some reason I followed the soul stealers anyways." She opened her eyes, though she was looking at nothing unparticular, just staring into space as she recalled the memory. "I started toward the forest and found where you had gone. You were in her arms… Kikyo's arms." Inuyasha visibly flinched, but Kagome didn't notice, due to her head being buried in his chest. Kagome inhaled before continuing on. "I know that I'm no match to Kikyo… I knew that… that you had chosen her. I was ready to get over it too." Inuyasha gave an inaudible gasp. "I was going to return to the camp but… Kikyo, she called my name. I faced her, and she told me I had to return from whence I came. I didn't understand though, I didn't want to return to my era. But then…"

Kagome stopped, she was trying to keep the tears hidden but failed miserably as she silently let them fall down her pale cheeks. Inuyasha could already smell the tears and knew that there was more to the dream. He was almost afraid to find out. But he managed to find his voice.  
"B-but what Kagome… what happened after…" He asked, unknowingly tightening his hold on the crying girl.

'_I can do this...'_ Kagome told herself, but whatever encouragement she thought she couldn't bring herself to believe. _'No… I have to do this…'_ She thought before continuing on with her story. Tears were still falling from her eyes as she struggled to find her voice. "But then… I saw you walking towards me. You told me that I was wrong… that Kikyo meant something else. You told me that… that I had t-to return to K-Kikyo's body!" Kagome sobbed silently into Inuyasha's haori but continued to tell her story. "You s-stood in front of me and told me I had to return y-you looked so cold towards me… b-but what I didn't know was that while you w-were talking to me, K-Kikyo was notching her arrow. W-when I finally did, you held me in place and let her shoot me! You let her shoot me! And you were smiling!" Kagome couldn't hold it any longer and began sobbing into Inuyasha's haori. "Please! Don't hate me! Please!" Kagome shouted between sobs.

Inuyasha was shocked for the most part._ 'H-how can she think that I would ever betray her like that?'_ What made him even more confused was as to why Kagome would think he was mad at her. Sadness was etched on his face as he looked down at the woman in his arms.  
"Kagome, why would I be mad?" He asked gently, one arm was wrapped around her tightly while his other hand stroked the girl's hair gently.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked down at Inuyasha haori. "B-because… I didn't want you to hate me for dreaming Kikyo in such a way… I'm sorry…" Kagome spoke so softly that even with his demon hearing Inuyasha had to strain to catch those words.

'What the hell!' Inuyasha, if possible, held Kagome tighter to his body. "Kagome, please, don't apologize… I could never be mad at you. But… I have to ask, why would you ever think that I would do that to you?" Inuyasha asked as he gently rested his chin a top of Kagome's head.

"Y-you love her… d-don't you want to have her body restored to life when the journey is over? Don't you want to be happy?" Kagome asked, but wished she didn't… she didn't want to know the answer he would give.

"Kagome…" Kagome slowly looked up to the man that held her. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized how close she was. Their noses almost touched. Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes that held so much raw emotion. Something she had never seen before. "Of course I want to be happy, but I would never take your life like that… never let me hear you say that again…" Inuyasha tried to look stern but his face held to much sadness to do it. "… and also… who ever said I wanted to be with her…" Kagome gasped her eyes wide in shock as she looked into Inuyasha's face. "

W-what do you mean?" Kagome asked as she looked uncertainly into Inuyasha's eyes. Inuyasha smiled softly, his eyes softening as well. He brought his hands up to Kagome's face and wiped her cheeks gently with his thumbs, careful not to scratch her with his claws. He brought one hand to the small of her back, the other still at her face.

"Kagome… I hope you believe me when I tell you this… but since we began our journey I kept having feelings for you… but I never wanted to admit it. I didn't want to be betrayed again. But you saw me as me, and not some worthless half-demon." Inuyasha's eyes never left Kagome's as he spoke. "Kagome… I didn't realize until recently that… that you mean so much to me… even more than Kikyo…" Kagome gasped yet again, unable to believe what she was hearing. "But there was one thing you were right about with your nightmare, that night, when you had your nightmare, I was with Kikyo…" Kagome felt her heart plummet again as she looked down, away from Inuyasha's eyes. With the hand that was still on her cheek, he made Kagome look at him. "Listen Kagome… it's not what you think, what I am telling you is exactly what I told Kikyo… I told her that I'm not going to hell with her, or wishing for her to be alive. I told her… that though I might have loved her once, it was nothing compared for the love I have for you." Kagome was shocked. Has she heard right? Did Inuyasha really love her? "Kagome… you don't have to worry about me going anywhere…"

Kagome finally found her voice and asked the one question she desperately wanted to know. "B-but what of Kikyo?" She was expecting Inuyasha to like anything other than the face he now showed. It was gentle… his eyes seemed to be somewhat happy and a small gentle smile came upon his lips.

"Well... believe me… she wasn't too happy… but she understood… she knew that nothing would change her mind. So now she is where she belongs… she left this earth, knowing she lost. And now… I'm here… where I belong…" Inuyasha whispered the last part, his eyes closing slowly as he bowed his head, leading Kagome's closer to his, her eyes following the same action his did. Inuyasha placed his lips gently onto Kagome's, whose head was dancing but also turning to mush at the same time. As Inuyasha finally broke the kiss, he smiled warmly at Kagome's now smiling face.

"You mean it?" She whispered looking at Inuyasha.

"Every word… but now I would like to ask you a question Kagome." Inuyasha said, bringing his head down again, eyes half closed, while he brushed his lips lightly against Kagome's, whose eyes were closed fully. "Kagome… will you do me the honor of becoming my mate?" Inuyasha asked his breath feather light on her lips.

Kagome opened her eyes slowly to look at the man before her before whispering her response. "Yes…" Inuyasha smiled before taking Kagome's lips into a passionate kiss; letting Kagome know all the love he had for her… knowing deep in his heart that neither she nor he would ever be lonely again.

A/N: Hey, im sorry for not updating but ive been swamped with work lately. I finally got this chapter one! And I wish to thank all who reviewed my last chapter, for I am forever grateful!

**Reviews:**

**pistachio564** Ha-ha, im so evil. Well im glad you liked my chapter! Also, im sorry that chapter two made you sad, but in total honesty, I was actually hoping that I would have that effect.

**Amanda Trinh** He he! I know im evil! And don't worry, I don't like Kikyo that much either. And as you can see, this is an Inu/Kag. It's the only Inuyasha fanfiction that I do!

**Digital Reverie Girl** Dude! Im so happy you checked out my story! And im glad you liked it! I feel special. Im really glad that you like the way I wrote the story. So here is the newest chapter and I hope you find it as good as the last too.

**Siyaki** Hey, im glad you liked my story so much. And don't worry Imouto; I know that Inuyasha and Kagome are meant to be. And I totally agree about Kikyo!

**Lw117149** Hey, thanks to the review, so here you are!


End file.
